


I'm sick...

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ep27, okay wanna one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: This is based on the recent Okay Wanna One episode (ep 27) aka Daniel puts his hand on Jihoon's thighs lmaoAlso, this is a prompt given to me by @PJHjigglypuff right after the episode lmao





	I'm sick...

Jihoon was bored. His phone went dead after too much gaming. The other members are either too busy getting their hair or make up done, Jisung is recording, what seems to be a new content for Okay Wanna One. And Daniel, his favorite hyung, his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen.

He stood on one side and out of his ennui, he realized that he had button the ends of his sleeves between his fingers as Jisung approached him to record a video.

It was their last stop for the concert and a comment about what he feels and reaction was the appropriate content for this episode. As Jihoon speaks in front of Jisung’s camera, he spots Daniel on the corner of his eye. He almost smiled and giggled at the sight but he remembers the camera that was directed to him.

 _Now if Jisung hyung can leave._ Jihoon thinks but it was too late when Daniel inserts himself in front of him and greets the camera.

Jihoon sighs internally as his wish to be alone with his hyung will have to come later. He retreats back on the couch to wait for Jisung to finish recording what he needs but as Daniel talks to the camera, he steps back and sits down on the couch making Jihoon lose his supposed-to-be space and had to sit on the arm of the furniture.

“What did Jihoonie say?” Daniel was talking about the interview.

Jihoon paid no mind and listens to the mini interview of Daniel while he knows he’s still on the camera’s frame. That was until Daniel decided to put his arms on top of Jihoon’s thigh making it the arm of the chair. The younger almost flinched at the contact.

Jihoon tried to keep a straight face. He can’t be caught liking every touch of his hyung makes to him, not like this at least.

As Daniel continued talking, his arm on Jihoon’s leg couldn’t keep still. The younger was getting anxious that he might not be able to control his expression anymore. Of course, Daniel has done this so many times. Even though the elder has touched him in the same place often before – he is not exactly subtle about it, but today or every time Daniel is styled up for a performance, especially in a dress shirt, Jihoon can’t help but admire the wholeness of Kang Daniel.

Jihoon tried to ignore the limb currently resting on his lap and played with the iPad keyboard he was holding. But trying was almost pointless when a part of Daniel’s arm hit his manhood. Jihoon almost choked on his saliva and gives a side eye to Daniel to check if he meant to do that. There was nothing and Jihoon sighs internally, relieved that it might be just an accident.

But he was mistaken, it was just slightly brushing and touching at first then it became Daniel sneaking squeezes on Jihoon’s thighs now. The elder’s arm still hitting Jihoon’s center which started his growing stiffy.

If this was Seongwoo or any other members, he would just ignore it and push the arm off his leg but he knows better than to trust his sly of a boyfriend to believe that they were just accident. But Daniel wasn’t looking so he could not exactly send him signals to stop while they are being filmed.

He tried to distract the two them; Daniel and Jisung, when the latter asked a question to his direction, Jihoon took the chance and uses the keyboard he was holding to grab the attention of Daniel’s hand – which was surprisingly successful as the elder plays with him – off of his leg.

But the sign of Jisung’s interview with them ending comes when Daniel says his last words telling the camera that he was sick but will still perform with all his best for their last stop. But _the bastard,_ Jihoon thinks, is not done with his antics. He bumped his elbow back to Jihoon’s private part twice.

 _God damn it!_ And he can feel himself harden.

“I’m sick too.” He said finally meeting Daniel’s eyes. He was about give the elder a death glare when he saw him smiling devilishly at him. He retreats his eyes back to the camera to keep himself sane.

“You’re sick were?” Jisung said.

“My stomach.” He joked and Jisung finally gives up on them leaving the two alone to find other members to pester.

“You did great, Jihoonie.” Daniel says, still not taking his arms off Jihoon’s. But that isn’t what’s important right now because the elder is starting to massage Jihoon’s thighs, thumb running in circles and dangerously sliding up to his groin.

“H-hyung…” Jihoon tried to keep his moan as he called the elder.

“Hmm? What is it Jihoonie?”

“N-not here…please…”

“What’s that? I can’t hear you, baby.”

Jihoon flinched at the nickname and quickly scans around to see if anybody heard. There are still people in the room but luckily, they are too far to hear their conversation.

And that seemed to make Daniel even bolder when he finally palmed Jihoon’s manhood which made the latter gasped and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

“Hoon-ah, why is this hard?” Daniel teased as he caresses the clothed member.

_Asshole! This is your doing!_

“Aigoo, my baby’s a pervert.”

Jihoon wanted to just slap Daniel’s hand away but it’s starting to feel good. He wants release but how?

“Hyu-Hyung…please…”

“Please what, Hoon-ah?”

“S-stop…”

“Do you really want me to?”

 _Fuck I don’t! I want to cum in your hands, hyung!_ Jihoon wanted to say

“I guess that’s a no then?”

Jihoon bit his lower lip and looks at Daniel, eyes begging.

And as if getting the younger’s message, Daniel asked: “Restroom?”

Jihoon nods.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon goes in the restroom first to avoid suspicions and quickly enters a cubicle to wait for Daniel. Luckily the room was empty. He heard a bang on the door signaling Daniel’s entrance and he quickly opens the cubicle’s door to let him in.

“Jihoon-ah, I just checked and we have roughly 5 minutes before we start so—“

Jihoon wasted no time and pushed Daniel to the door and goes in to insert his tongue in the elder’s mouth but to his surprise, Daniel pushed him back slightly, breaking the contact.

Jihoon whined and pulled a face.

“I’m sorry but we still have a concert to do…” Daniel says and turns Jihoon around by the waist and pull him closer, make their bodies touch. The elder quickly went to slide Jihoon’s zipper down without unbuckling his belt. His hand quickly searches for the younger’s member inside the pants and pulls it out.

“H-hyung what…”

“I’ll just help you get off for now.” Daniel whispers and pulls Jihoon waist closed making his lower body touches Jihoon’s bottom. Jihoon can feel Daniel’s already hard but the latter has already grabbed his length disabling him from moving further.

Daniel started rubbing fast. He knows they don’t have much time.

“Hyung…hnnggg…Uughhh…”

“Shh baby, don’t be too loud.” Daniel whispers and slides his other hand on Jihoon’s face.

“Open your mouth.” The elder commands and as the younger obeyed, Daniel inserts his middle finger inside Jihoon’s mouth.

“Here, so you won’t make noises.” Daniel breathed on Jihoon’s ear and plants a kiss on the latter’s neck.

It was wild and Jihoon swears he could come easily with all of this; Daniel’s left hand rubbing his shaft. His right hand on his face, sucking his middle finger and his front touching his back.

“Hyung I’m gonna…”

“Yes, Jihoon you can come now.”

“Ack…Aahhhh!!”

And squirts of white liquid spots the floor. Daniel immediately zips Jihoon up.

“Hyung!”

“Hmm?”

“What about you?”

“Haha! So cute, it’s okay.”

“But…”

“It really is, just make up to me when we get to the hotel?” Daniel winks at him and Jihoon blushed.

 

 

 

 

 

The concert came to a close, luckily with no problems. All smiles and bittersweet emotions as they end their world tour. But Daniel seems to be having none of that when they reached the hotel and pulled Jihoon to his room.

Daniel pushed Jihoon on the bed with so much forced and quickly took his shirt off.

“Hyung…wait! What about Sungwoon hyung?”

“He won’t come, Jihoon-ah. I talked to him.”

“But you’re still not feeling well! You should—“

Daniel did not let him finish and goes to kiss him, pinning him down on the bed. He was viscous, like an animal.

“Hyung…hnnggg…calm…mmm…down.” Jihoon said as he tries to escape the kisses.

“Fuck, Jihoon. Do you know how hungry I am for you right now?”

“Okay! I know! But can you please calm down for a sec?” Jihoon protested.

“When I said you’re gonna have to make it up to me, I really meant that.”

“I know. I’m not going anywhere!”

“You can’t leave here anyway until I said so.” Daniel said and smirked.

Jihoon was stunned at how sexy Kang Daniel is right now, on top of him. The latter took the chance to remove the younger’s pants and throws it away.

“Hyung!” Jihoon exclaimed which only got a smiled from the elder as a return.

Daniel then goes back to Jihoon’s lips, nibbling at them as if they’re his favorite jellies. Jihoon opens his mouth and their tongues meet, sliding and wrapping each other. As they do, Daniel wastes no time and had his right hand working on Jihoon’s bottom. He inserts his middle finger on the younger’s entrance, the same finger he was sucking earlier today. The younger yelped at the action.

Daniel thrusts his fingers inside Jihoon as they make out. When Daniel hits his prostate, Jihoon breaks out of the kiss to let a loud moan.

“Hyung-ah…please…”

“Please what, my Hoonie?”

“I want you now. Please…enter me…”

“Fuck Jihoon if you’re making a face like that…”

Daniel then unbuckles his belt and kicks his jeans on the floor. He tugged his underwear down, revealing the glistening head of his glory. Jihoon has taken Daniel’s before but it’s always as if it’s his first time seeing it and it made him gulped.

Daniel placed the head on Jihoon’s entrance and without warning, he pushes in.

“Hyunnnnggg…”

“Aaahhh Jihoon-ah….”

As he entered Jihoon full, he pulls it out slowly and rams it back in.

“Ack!” Jihoon yelped.

And Daniel looked like he was possessed, driven by lust as he pounds Jihoon’s hole with no mercy. Jihoon got teary-eyed feeling both the pain and the pleaser as Daniel hits his spot but almost wrecking him.

Daniel thrusts faster and moans getting louder. A drop of the elder’s sweat falls on Jihoon’s face which the Daniel must’ve saw and smiled at him. Then Jihoon realized no matter how much of a mess Daniel makes him tonight or whenever, as long as he can make his hyung feel good, even when he’s not feeling well like today, he’s happy. He would do whatever it takes to keep that smile on his boyfriend’s face forever.

“Jihoon I’m…”

“Come inside, hyung.”

“But I’m still sick, Hoon-ah you might catch it.”

“It’s okay, let’s be sick together then.” Jihoon said and smile at him.

“I love you.” It was now Daniel returning a smile.

“I love you too, hyung.”

“Hoon-ah! Aahhhh!!”

Then Jihoon feels the warm liquid fills him inside. Daniel drops on top of him catching their breaths.

They stayed in Manila for the next day but neither got out of the room to even roam around or go sightseeing. Apparently, Daniel had asked his original roommate, Sungwoon to exchange room hence the last night’s sex. Jihoon did not catch the elder’s cold fortunately, but he spent the day taking care of Daniel before their flight back to Korea the next day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why I inserted a little fluff at last part huuuu maybe it's bcs I still remember how Daniel was sick during this day...ㅠㅠ
> 
> Anyways, I don't feel too good about this I'm sorry if this isn't as good as I hyped it up on twt lmao.
> 
> ppyong~


End file.
